Master Alumn Orak
Master Alumn Orak is the leader of the Wizards of Waldewynn, Grandmaster of the Order of Seven, and a former Royal Councilor of the First Humanic Empire. Early Life Alumn Orak was born in the city of Ralken during the reign of Emperor Rorik III. Even from a young age, Alumn had a a natural talent with magic. He slowly kept growing stronger and stronger, and by the time he was fifteen, he was a near master wizard. He surpassed all others and was eventually trained by Ulvik Homik, the former Grandmaster of the Order of Seven. Together they trained, and eventually, he was inducted to the order when a former member left. The Order of Seven He joined and was further trained to be one of the greatest wizards in all of the world, along with a few others. However, even compared to others who had more experiences, he was naturally stronger. He continued to practice magic until he was called upon by Emperor Artemis II to be a Royal Councilor. He stayed inducted into the order, but he no longer trained and attempted to learn more for he was more busy. The First Humanic Empire When Alumn Orak became a royal councilor for Emperor Artemis II, he met three other individuals. Rubik Leylynn, a noble warrior from Alen Remia. Aldren Buckle, a noble swordmaster from Stormglen. And Gamren Moratus, to whom is quite unknown, but thought to come from Waldewynn. Together, with the Emperor, they ruled one of the better ages of the Empire. However, the Great War was sparked it was one of the fiercest battles in all of Tilvas. Near the end of the War, Gamren Moratus assassinated Emperor Artemis II. He tried to flee, but he was eventually caught and "destroyed" by all means Unnecessary. After the war was ended, the three remaining advisors formed the Kingdom of Stormtyre, the Wizards of Waldewynn, and the Trimire Republic. The Covert War Nearly after the war, something ten times worse bewitched the world. Tulen Moratus, Haylem Orsos' former apprentice, arose from the darkness with a legion of followers of his own. He began the most secretive and destructive war in history, the Covert War. After being rejected from the Order, he fled off the map, and formed his own Order, the Cult of Sar'khet. Together, him and his own personal disciples and followers secretly conqueored the regions from Arkmoor to Alm'agan. The Order has raised thousands of their own to help fight, but they were no match. The final target was known, Ralken, the Capital of Waldewynn. As the Cultists approached the city, they had already known and seen thousands willing to oppose them. It was at that point, Klark Cavin had betrayed the Cult to help the Order. Another distinguished individual was Kamile Hillgrund, who was the Apprentice of Alumn Orak. Eventually, the battle broke out. Throughout the city, the former capital of the First Humanic Empire was being demolished. Thousands of spells and incantations were flying throughout the city. Tens and even hundreds were dying my the minute. The battle could be seen by most edges of Waldewynn. It was during the fighting that Tulen and his acolytes met the Order of Seven masters in the main hold. They all shot spells, but only one hit. Grandmaster Ulvik Homik died by Tulen Moratus' spell, and then the mayhem continued. Hundreds of spells were exploding the interior of the hold, and even more so when fellow cultists and order magi broke into the hold and continued fighting. The battle in the hold ended when Alumn Orak wounded a member, and Klark Cavin came in and finished him off. Tulen, knowing he was losing, opened a portal for his followers to go through, and traveled to Sar'khet's library realm. The masters rejoined their comrades in the city and ended the battle. The city was desolated, and all cultists were executed. The Wizards of Waldewynn After the battle, Alumn Orak finally was able to proclaim his leadership to the Wizards of Waldewynn, and stablizie the region. He also had followers go through the regions to Arkmoor and snuff out dark wizards. He had also become Grand Master of the Order of Seven, and inducted his apprentice Kamile Hillgrund into the order. She also became a leader of the Wizards. Alumn Orak also recognized Klark Cavin, to whom he made a fellow leader of the Wizards, and made him a legal researcher of the dark magics, to better form protections. Personality Given with his old age, Alumn Orak throughout the years has become more wise than most others in all of Tilvas. His wisdom also grants him tolerance and acceptance, He rarely wishes to fight, and always respects those who show him the same kindness.